Mystic Comics Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The League of Blood | Synopsis2 = A group of criminals led by a man name Natas form into the so-called "League of Blood" who accept hit jobs. Natas sends them out to target Sid Stern -- a football star -- so that Natas betting on the next game will make him $5000 richer. The League breaks into Stern's home while he sleeps and beats him to death with a baseball bat. They are unaware that they are being witnessed by a new costumed defender who calls himself the Witness. The Witness fights all the crooks to the death, but leaves one alive when he tells him that Nick the Gambler called the hit on Stern. Much later, Natas goes to collect his money from Nick, but when he arrives at the scene he is shocked to find that the Witness has killed him. Attempting to attacking Natas, the Witness fumbles when the crook strikes him over the head with his cane and flees the scene. Natas then meets up with his surviving gang members and they begin planning their next hit: To attack a trucker named Rowlings who refuses to pay protection money. They confront Rowlings and his truckers and toss them in the back of his own truck and drive it out to a mountain pass where they intend to drive the truck off a cliff. There they are confronted once more by the Witness. The Witness beats them into submission and frees the captured truckers from the back of the truck. When the drivers inspect the scene, they find that the Witness has fled, and they find Natas dead body at the bottom of the cliff. | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Lewis & Sykes | Synopsis3 = Lewis and Sykes are two munitions salesmen who are making a great deal of wealth selling arms to both the Axis and Allied forces alike. Their war profiteering attracts the attention of Satan, who sends his agent the Black Widow to collect their souls. Going to the land of the living, the Black Widow disguises herself as a woman seeking a job at Lewis and Sykes munition plant. Lewis decides to take her on as an additional secretary and begins a private interview. However, when alone with the Black Widow, she doffs her disguise and kills him. Entering the room to see what the commotion is, Sykes witnesses the murder and attempts to flee the scene. Chasing Sykes into his own office, the Black Widow proves to be immune to his weapons. When he attempts to douse her in a corrosive chemical, she deflects it with her cape, throwing it back at Sykes, killing him instantly. | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Stan Drake | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Lewis * Sykes Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = A Fight to the Death | Synopsis4 = When some shady criminal types develop an interest in the boxer known as the Ape, they go to one of his matches and decide to try and hire him. also in the crowd is Will Waring, who worries about the potential of the Ape turning to crime. These fears become a frightening reality when the mobsters confront the Ape in his dressing room and hire him to help out in a bank job. The Ape takes the job and is used as a decoy to distract the patrons of 6th National Bank. Witnessing the crooks leaving the Ape's dressing room, Waring decides to look into things further as the Challenger. When the Ape assists in the robbery, the mobsters ditch him to be captured by the authorities. The Ape takes a bullet to the head but his thick skull prevents it from being fatal, but the Ape begins finding it difficult to think. Growing increasingly angry, the Ape tracks down the mobsters and attacks them. After the Ape kills the mobsters the Challenger arrives and fights the massive boxer. Outmatched, the creature flees the scene and soon attacks a shop keeper. Tracking down the Ape, the Challenger confronts him and during the fight in the street strikes the Ape where the bullet is lodged in his skull causing him so much pain he passes out. | Writer4_1 = George Klein | Penciler4_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Looters | Synopsis5 = A group of looters led by a crook named Potoro have been hitting a number of small businesses in order to keep a low profile with the law. However, after the story of a shop keeper who was gunned down in cold blood during a robbery, the Terror decides to investigate. After days of wandering the streets the Terror hits pay dirt when some of the looters attempt to rob a men's clothing store while he is in it purchasing some shirts. Transforming into his Terror form, he attacks the crooks, but he is overpowered by their sheer numbers and taken to Potoro to be dealt with. Potoro decides to take the Terror out to a nearby park and murder him, however upon their arrival the Terror once more transforms into his monster form and beats Potoro and his minions in a fair fight, and leaves them to be found by the authorities. | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gang of looters Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Dweller in the Haunted Cave | Synopsis6 = A young orphan named Davey decides to run away and satisfy his craving for exploration. Going through the nearby forest he comes across a secret cave. Going inside he hears someone calling for help and pushes his way through a pair of golden doors. To his shock and horror he realizes that he has freed a massive demon from his centuries old imprisonment. The Demon tells the boy that he is the embodiment of all evil and that now he is free he plans on getting revenge against the human race. In thanks to the boy for freeing him, the Demon gives Davey a cloak that makes it impossible for the Demon to harm the boy and then dives off. wracked with guilt, Davey decides that it is his responsibility to stop the Demon no matter what and follows after him. The Demon proves to be too powerful to local authorities, however Davey soon catches up. Whenever the Demon tries to stop the boy from getting in his way, his enchanted cloak saves the boy. Eventually, this keeps the Demon occupied long enough for heavy artillery to arrive. The bullets actually cause him pain prompting the Demon to flee, however he vows to get his revenge soon. | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Grinner | Synopsis7 = Dr. Weems, a noted biologist, is attempting to come up with a cure for pneumonia, however it transforms him into the criminally insane Grinner instead. Motivated to commit crimes, the Grinner gathers an army of mobsters and goes on a crime spree. This attracts the attention of the Black Marvel who tracks down the Grinners base and attacks the mob. The Grinner manages to escape back to his lab, and use a potion to change himself back to normal in order to throw the Black Marvel off. Changing back to his Grinner form, the criminal then attempts to lure the hero to another safe house decked in traps. However the Black Marvel frees himself and chases the Grinner back to his lab once more. In a one-on-one battle, the Black Marvel lands a blow that causes the Grinner to fall backward and strike his head against the stone wall of his lab. The blow is fatal and upon death the Grinner is restored to normal revealing his true identity to the Black Marvel. | Writer7_1 = Al Gabriele | Penciler7_1 = Al Gabriele | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Museum Robberies | Synopsis8 = After reading about a series of museum robberies, Mark Todd decides to investigate the seemingly impossible crimes. As the Blazing Mask, Todd stakes out the museum and catches a large man who disguised himself as a statue making the robberies. He chases after the man and beats him into submission, finding his loot he learns that "Big Joe" has been hired by the museum owner to steal the works of art so that they can be sold later. Tracking down the owner, the Blazing Skull captures him and turns him over to the authorities. So frightened by the hero, the museum owner confesses his crimes. | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Museum thief Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}